


Идеальное фондю для героя

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Тони Старка есть План, именно так, с заглавной буквы. И в этом Плане есть Стив, приятный вечер и большие ожидания большого секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное фондю для героя

\- Ты меня дуришь.  
Тони Старк никому не позволял выставлять себя идиотом. И Романова точно стала бы последней, у кого это получилось. Ну, если не брать в расчет то, как она проникла на работу в его корпорацию, шпионила на Щ.И.Т., спелась с Пеппер…  
Тони понял, что мысли повернули не туда.  
\- Ты меня дуришь! – повторил он, надеясь поставить точку в этом бредовом разговоре.  
\- Спорим? – оживилась Наташа.  
\- На что? – мгновенно среагировал Тони, но сразу пришел в себя. – Откуда знаешь?  
Романова, почуяв, что рыбка захватила наживку, вальяжно развалилась в кресле, закинула ноги на стол и начала придирчиво изучать безупречный маникюр.  
Старк, мнящий себя самым умным, самым хватким и самым ловким парнем на планете, был сейчас полностью в ее власти.  
Наташа очень любила искать компромат на врагов и друзей. На друзей особенно, ведь кто знает, как обернется жизнь? Вот и в этот раз, помимо бумажной информации, попавшей ей в ручки более-менее официальными путями, Наташа заприметила еще кое-что.  
Что-то гадкое и темное, вспыхивающее в глазах Старка каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Стива Роджерса.  
О, эти взгляды Наташа знала очень хорошо – и по обычной жизни, и по работе. Сколько раз ей самой нужно было добиваться такого взгляда от мужчин, и после этого, обычно, ее работа заканчивалась, а в дело вступал Фьюри и его отряд вооруженных мальчиков. И точно также, как на саму Наташу смотрели очарованные ей объекты, смотрел на Стива Тони Старк, магнат, плейбой, гений, филантроп, et cetera… Использовать заглюченность Старка на Роджерсе пришло Наташе в голову не сразу, а только после того, как она увидела эту чудесную машинку – Porsche Carrera GT, которая выгодно бы подчеркивала Наташин маникюр. Решив, что самой тратиться на такой каприз не имеет смысла, и пожалев, что к этому моменту не осталось (некоторых даже в живых) никого из поклонников, которым автомобиль был бы по карману, Романова нашла выход.  
Конечно же, Тони Старк!  
И сейчас, продолжая ласкать взглядом ноготки, выкрашенные в цвет покрытия Карреры, она подвела Старка к осознанию истины, за которую тот готов был бы заплатить гораздо больше.  
\- У меня есть его личное дело, - пропела Наташа и посмотрела на Тони лучистым взглядом убийцы-садиста.  
\- Сколько? – сразу понял, к чему она клонит Старк.  
Наташа на пальцах показала сколько, а потом кивнула несколько раз, когда Тони, удивленно смотря на нее, покрутил у виска пальцем.  
\- Ни центом меньше!  
Старк, поняв, что сопротивление бесполезно, уверенно достал чековую книжку, написал на листке требуемую сумму, а Наташа за его плечом тщательно пересчитала нули. Это же Старк, кто ему поверит?  
\- Отлично, - она выхватила чек из пальцев Тони, свернула и засунула в декольте, мимоходом даже взгрустнув, что Старк не облизывается на ее соблазнительный вырез. Видимо, задница Роджерса казалась ему сейчас гораздо более привлекательной. Нужные бумаги были у нее с собой – Романова никогда не блефовала, все было схвачено и продумано заранее.  
\- Стивен Роджерс, дата рождения 4 июля 1917, Нью-Йорк… - начала зачитывать Наташа, но затихла, когда Тони бросил на нее взгляд из разряда «Заткнись, мешаешь».  
Романова и так знала все, что там было написано. Тощий и никчемный Стиви до призыва был явным девственником, едва ли не с кудрявыми ладошками. А после того, как Эрскин превратил его в супер-бойца, у Роджерса даже времени не было на романы. Пегги Картер, «роман» с которой развивался на глазах у свидетелей, тоже был тщательно запротоколирован, и из их слов тоже следовало, что Стив оставался девственником как минимум до заморозки. А вот после нее – Романова знала точно – он точно ни с кем не общался в этом плане. Наташу назначили следить за Роджерсом, его обучением и дальнейшим развитием, и вся его жизнь, исключительно не-личная, проходила у Романовой перед глазами.  
\- Будет, чем заняться на выходные, да? – улыбнулась с пониманием Наташа, когда Тони отложил папку с досье в сторону и невидяще уставился в стену перед собой. Он даже не удостоил Романову ответом, но та и не ждала. Лучше всего за Тони говорили его деньги, мизерная часть которых осчастливливала Наташу тем, что теплела у нее в декольте.  
\- Ну, не буду мешать, - напоследок подколола та, покосившись на тесно сдвинутые ноги Старка, и вышла, оставив Тони наедине с осознанием весьма и весьма горячей информации об объекте его внимания все последние недели.

\- Старк! Проектор передвинули на Роджерса?  
Тони с трудом оторвал взгляд от нервничавшего Стива и посмотрел на Фьюри с немым вопросом в глазах.  
\- Что?  
Фьюри, скрипнув зубами, продолжил свой рассказ о новых данных о похождениях Локи. Тони, оторвавшийся от созерцания Стива, осмотрел сидящих за столом. Все было, казалось, как обычно: страдающий из-за выходок брата Тор сидел, свесив светлые патлы на лицо, Баннер интеллигентно поправлял очочки, тщательно маскируя появлявшуюся в глазах зелень. Наташа изучала маникюр и откровенно скучала. Бартон поселился глазами в ее декольте и явно не скучал.  
А вот Роджерс, почти сотню лет хранивший свою девственность исключительно для Тони Старка, бледнел и краснел попеременно под его изучающим и голодным взглядом.  
Тони же отрывался. Мысль о том, что Стив девственник целиком и полностью (за исключением правой руки, возможно), будоражила воображение. А уж когда Тони представил, как именно Роджерс снимает накопившееся за столько лет напряжение, и вовсе зажгло кровь от нуля до сотни градусов в секунду.  
\- Старк!  
\- Да, мэм! Мне повторить то, что вы сказали?  
Быть клоуном, когда на твоих счетах по всему миру несчитанные миллиарды, было совсем незазорно. Тони и пользовался этим вовсю. Бартон и Романова хмыкнули в кулаки, Баннер с негодованием посмотрел на Старка, Тор вздохнул («Страдалец асгардский», мелькнуло у Тони в голове), а Роджерс снова запунцовел. «Хорош», снова оценил Старк. Эту бы «хорошесть», да в мирных целях.  
Фантазии снова разыгрались. Фьюри, добивая Тора, не иначе, продолжил свой рассказ о том, как отрывался на Земле Локи. Божок гулял как на последние деньги. Новым его сюрпризом был неизвестно откуда выползший огромный змей, с которым Мстителям и нужно было сразиться. Даже последние разработки из лабораторий Старка не брали магическую гадину.  
Решив отложить раздумья об усовершенствовании оружия на потом, Тони снова переключился на Стива.  
Тот словно решил получить Оскара за воплощение невинности на этой грешной планете. Быть таким, как считал Старк, стыдно. Тело – в дело. А для тела Роджерса Тони мог придумать многие сотни дел, включающих в себя кровати, столы, подоконники.  
\- Рояль… - неожиданно произнес он вслух, снова переключив на себя внимание всех собравшихся.  
\- Старк! – закричал Фьюри. – Что вы себе позволяете?  
\- Простите, простите.  
Тони извинился совершенно неожиданно для всех – был немного оглушен тем, что о последней фантазии о Роджерсе сказал вслух, - и поставил своей покладистостью Фьюри в тупик.  
\- Эм… - неуверенно продолжил тот, еще раз посмотрел на Старка и вернулся к объяснению их плана. Тони же вернулся к тотальному осмотру Стива и для верности, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего еще раз, прикусил губу изнутри.  
К моменту, когда инструктаж был закончен, вопросы заданы, а Тор окончательно уничтожен, во рту Старка стало солоно от выступившей крови. Но он решительно не обращал на рану внимания. Гораздо больше его интересовал Стив.  
\- Роджерс, что делаешь вечером?  
Из-за двери раздался дружный смех Романовой и Бартона. Фьюри же, остановившись у выхода, наградил Тони таким взглядом, словно хотел испепелить на месте. К счастью, у него еще не было такой суперспособности, поэтому Тони решил проигнорировать это.  
\- Ни-ничего, - ответил Стив и снова замолк.  
\- Как насчет выпить?  
К этому моменту комната для совещаний опустела, и Роджерсу не к кому было кинуться за помощью. А то, что ему хотелось, было видно очень хорошо.  
\- Я не пью, - ответил Стив.  
\- Почему?  
Тони элегантно поднялся с кресла, продемонстрировав Роджерсу свою кошачью, как ему казалось, пластику. То, что на Стива это произвело впечатление, было понятно по тому, как он облизнул высохшие губы. Решив ковать, пока горячо, Старк подошел к нему, положил на плечо руку и заглянул в глаза. Это было непросто. Мистер Энтони Старк ни на кого не смотрел снизу вверх, но все когда-то случается впервые. И он не мог сказать, что ему не понравилось. Наоборот. То, что Стив был выше, мощнее, рельефнее, заводило сильнее. Подчинить себе такую груду мышц было заманчиво для Тони с его страстным коллекционированием всего самого лучшего в мире.  
Стив покосился на лежащую на его плече руку и честно – этот человек все делал честно, и это умиляло Тони, - ответил:  
\- Ускоренный метаболизм. Алкоголь не успевает всасываться в кровь. Пытаться меня напоить - только зря переводить алкоголь.  
\- Допустим, с этим у меня проблем нет, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Хоть купайся в виски. Или тебе больше понравилось бы в шампанском?  
Стив как завороженный смотрел на то, как двигается вверх-вниз бровь Тони, а Старк некстати вспомнил об одной милашке-стюардессе, сделавшей ему минет в ванне с «Кристаллом». Было… интересно. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Роджерс, предложи ему Тони подобное?  
\- Я не… - окончательно растерялся Стив и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Тони даже пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть перед собой пухлую красную губу, которую было так заманчиво прикусить.  
\- Поехали, - решил Старк за двоих. – По дороге определишься, что именно не подействует на тебя сегодня.  
Стиву нечего было возразить и он послушно зашагал вслед за почти парящим от предвкушения Старком.

\- Красивая машина, - отвесил неуклюжий комплимент Стив, уселся на переднее сиденье и, как настоящий идеальный человек, пристегнулся. Ладони Роджерс засунул между коленей и сжал так сильно, что они побелели. Тони отметил эту интересную реакцию, зафиксировал ее на память, а потом сразу выжал сцепление и пулей пустил машину по шоссе.  
\- Ты нарушаешь скоростной лимит, - донесся до Тони голос Стива, заглушаемый свистом ветра. Старк только ухмыльнулся и прибавил газа. Теперь машина неслась по шоссе с ультразвуковой скоростью, за окнами все смешалось в несколько мутных линий и размытых огней.  
\- Мы с этим как-нибудь разберемся, - со скрытой иронией ответил Тони.  
\- Но полиция!..  
\- Оштрафует? – Тони не выдержал и захохотал, представив себе эту картину. – Мой бюджет не вынесет таких расходов.  
Пока Тони смеялся, Стив отвернулся к окну и недовольно поджал губы. Ему – хорошему мальчику, неизвестно как уродившемуся таким на задворках Бруклина, было неприятно нарушать закон. Старк, поняв, что своим лихачеством он точно не убедит Стива в своей неотразимости, скорость все-таки сбавил, и не пожалел об этом.  
Дорога была привычна, машина – хороша, и Тони непозволительно расслабился, то и дело бросая на Стива изучающие взгляды.  
Роджерс вызывал у Тони только одно желание, но очень, просто нестерпимо, сильное. Каждое движение, каждый поворот головы, мышцы, начинавшие играть при малейшем усилии и талия, за которую любой бы удавился, - все это кружило Тони голову и пьянило получше любого коллекционного виски из винного погреба. «Ох, Роджерс, и откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову?», думал Тони, глуша не к месту одолевшее возбуждение. Ответ на этот вопрос он знал, но это не мешало Старку воображать, что Судьба и в этот раз оказалась несправедливо добра к своему любимчику. Снова и снова балуя его, она расщедрилась на поистине королевский подарок, дошедший до Тони сквозь десятилетия.  
Нетронутым, что заводило Старка еще сильнее, как и любого пресыщенного жизнью человека, которому в руки попадалось что-то по-настоящему исключительное.  
У Тони не было завышенной самооценки, скорее, это было заниженной оценкой всех остальных людей на планете, но Стив, неожиданно для самого Старка, выбивался из общего ряда. Его идеальность, тщательно созданная, между прочим, Старком-старшим («Спасибо, папа», в очередной раз поблагодарил Тони), и тщательно культивируемая им, а потом и членами Щ.И.Т.а, выводила Роджерса почти на один уровень с самим Тони. И это определенно было хорошо, потому что рядом с собой тот мог бы вытерпеть только настоящий идеал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мы были знакомы с Говардом? – совершенно ни к месту заявил Стив, которому, видно, надоело молчать. Но лучше бы он не начинал этот разговор. Напоминание об отце и возрасте самого Стива подействовало на Старка, как холодный душ, и вымыло в один миг все фантазии.  
\- Да, наслышан, - туманно ответил Тони и снова прибавил скорость, увидев пока еще далекие огни дома.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь ел фондю? – снова огорошил вопросом Стив.  
Тони на секунду отвлекся от дороги и посмотрел на него с едва скрытым смехом.  
\- Фондю? Конечно. А ты?  
\- А я нет, - тихо ответил Стив.  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тони набрал на выдвижной панели команду Джарвису.  
\- Когда приедем, будет готово, - сообщил он в ответ на немой вопрос Роджерса. – Будет тебе… фондю.  
Дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании. Роджерс о чем-то задумался, а Тони неожиданно представил, каково было бы есть фондю с одной вилки со Стивом, и выжал из машины максимальную скорость.

\- Так это и есть фондю?  
В голосе Стива Тони уловил разочарование, хотя фондю удался сегодня Джарвису так, что даже Старку не к чему было придраться. Идеальное фондю.  
\- А что ты думал это такое?  
Стив пожал плечами, насадил на вилочку огромную креветку и макнул ее в сыр.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - задумчиво ответил Роджерс, пристально разглядывая то, что у него получилось. Осмотр его, видимо, удовлетворил, и Стив решительно поднес еду ко рту.  
\- Осторожно, горя!.. – воскликнул было Тони, но Стив прожевал первый кусок без особых потерь. – А, ну да, ты же…  
Тони не мог подобрать верное определение. Назвать Роджерса железным не позволяла гордость, но именно этот эпитет напрашивался при виде сосредоточенно жующего кипящий сыр Стива.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - невпопад буркнул Тони, а Стив радостно улыбнулся. Фондю ему определенно нравилось.  
Старку же нравился Стив, особенно капельки сыра на его губах – густые, светлые, наводившие на весьма и весьма пошлые ассоциации. Роджерс облизнулся и потянулся еще за одной порцией.  
\- Вкусно, - расщедрился он комплиментом.  
\- Я рад, - напряженно ответил Тони и продолжил свои полевые наблюдения.  
Пока Стив ужинал, Тони поднялся с кресла на террасе и вошел в комнату. Он собирался дать Джарвису весьма интересные указания и не хотел, чтобы Роджерс их слышал. Хотя, глядя на упоенно жующего Кэпа, Тони сомневался, что тот еще что-нибудь услышит.  
\- Сэр?..  
Что Тони не нравилось в его изобретениях, так это интеллект. Нет, он понимал, что умные роботы – дань прогрессу, развитие цивилизации и прочие громкие слова, но вот изобретения Старка, и в частности, Джарвис, обладали независимым разумом, который им почему-то подсказывал оспаривать приказы хозяина. Решив, что подобные нововведения он ставить на поток не будет, Тони повторил приказ, для верности сопроводив его угрозой отправить Джарвиса чистить канализацию, и вернулся на место.  
Не прошло и минуты, как механическая рука приблизилась к мужчинам.  
\- Вина, сэр? – даже в механическом голосе робота Тони уловил напряженность, но гораздо больше его волновал новый шаг к совращению Роджерса, поэтому он просто сказала «да», и Джарвис наклонил бутылку, чтобы налить вино в бокалы.  
Только одно умница-Джарвис сделал не так. Он поднес бутылку к Стиву и щедро вылил коллекционный Лафит на него. Роджерс даже пикнуть не успел, как вся его одежда оказалась ярко-рубинового цвета.  
\- Оу, - с нарочитой серьезностью воскликнул Тони, чье внутреннее «Я» сейчас отплясывало канн-кан, предвкушая последующие действия Роджерса. – Каким бы ни был искусственный разум, все равно что-то недоработано, да?  
Стив только пожал плечами. Он не двинулся с кресла, просто смотрел на то, как вымокает в вине его одежда. Он оттянул от груди ставшую темной футболку, а Тони успел мимолетно обидеться на него – от прохлады вечернего воздуха под мокрой тканью отчетливо проступили очертания затвердевших сосков Роджерса, сразу же придав внушительной груди пару очков к сексапильности.  
Внутри Тони рождался рык дикого зверя, жаждавшего горячего мяса. Но культурный слой у Старка был побольше, чем у того же Бартона, поэтому он сохранил видимость человечности и участливо предложил:  
\- Ты пока можешь отдать Джарвису одежду, он все выстирает и высушит. Но, к сожалению, переодеться тебе будет не во что – вся моя одежда тебе мала.  
Стив, в глазах которого плескалась обида на несправедливость судьбы, кивнул и вошел в дом, где было ощутимо теплее. Он разделся до трусов – внутренний Тони подпрыгивал все выше и кричал все громче с каждой снятой вещью – и отдал мокрый ком тряпок Джарвису.  
\- Я быстро, сэр, - успокоил тот, а Тони, у которого был План, снова набрал на пульте команду, из-за которой Роджерс получил бы свою одежду не раньше завтрашнего утра. А если быть честным до конца, то Старк не отдавал бы ему одежду всю жизнь, заставил бы ходить по своему дому голым, как рабу на галерах, и каждый день любовался бы не рассветами и закатами, а переливами рельефных мышц под светлой горячей кожей.  
Стив сел на мягкий низкий диван так, что колени оказались едва ли не на уровне ушей, обхватил себя руками и затих.  
\- Вина? – снова предложил Тони, отделываясь невинным взглядом на горящий взгляд Роджерса. – Нет – так нет, тогда я сам.  
Он налил себе виски на два пальца, прислонился к столу бедром и уставился на почти голого Стива, так живописно смотревшегося на фоне белой кожи дивана. Внутренний голос с придыханием произнес «Хорош!», а Тони не мог не согласиться.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы очень мало знаем друг о друге? Есть в этом что-то, что не дает нам стать командой, не правда ли? Может, расскажешь немного о себе?  
Стив настороженно посмотрел на него, но лицо Тони было по-детски невинно, и неискушенный Роджерс, понемногу набирая обороты, начал рассказывать. Всему было место в его истории: войне, своему упорству, Эрскину и его предложению. Потом появилась Пегги, при упоминании имени которой у Стива была такая страдающая гримаса, что Тони едва ли не бросился его утешать, нарушив тем самым свой План. Старк только однажды переключил внимание с начавшего размахивать руками Роджерса на его слова - когда тот рассказывал о Говарде. Но потом План перевесил, и Тони снова переключился на молчаливое созерцание размякшего от воспоминаний Роджерса.  
\- Выпьем за них, - предложил он и налил Стиву виски.  
\- Меня же не возьмет, - робко запротестовал тот, но Тони возразил:  
\- Тогда нечего и опасаться. За них!  
Они чокнулись стаканами, выпили, и Старк сел на диван в опасной близости от Стива.  
\- Но теперь у тебя есть другая команда, не так ли? Думаю, мы найдем точки соприкосновения, изучим друг друга получше, станем настоящими друзьями…  
Голос Старка стал ниже и глубже, Тони закинул руку на спинку дивана, почти обнимая Стива, и придвинулся еще ближе.  
\- Поверь, в нашем времени есть свои плюсы.  
Замерший Стив без сопротивления встретил тянувшегося к нему губами Старка, даже позволил коснуться его губ, и только потом отпрянул.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Старк с пугающей отчетливостью осознал всю невинность Роджерса, но отступать не стал.  
\- Просто хочу показать тебе, что нового и интересного цивилизация открыла за то время, пока ты спал.  
Тони решительно опустил правую руку на плечи Стива, провел пальцами по горячей коже. Левую руку он положил ему на бедро так, что при малейшем движении она бы коснулась члена Стива. Роджерс попытался отодвинуться еще раз, но Тони держал крепко.  
\- Новое – это ведь хорошо забытое старое, так? – прошептал Старк. – А древние греки были совсем не дураки, когда предавались таким забавам.  
Стив, казалось, испугался и застыл, сжал губы и не отвечал на поцелуй, но Тони это не остановило. Он провел ладонью по бедру Стива вверх, сжал член через ткань и погладил еще раз, сразу почувствовал, как отзывается на ласку неискушенный Роджерс.  
\- Ого, сюрприз, - оторвавшись от безответного поцелуя, заметил Тони. Под его рукой член окреп так, что натянулась ткань, а размеры Стива откровенно впечатляли даже видавшего виды Старка.  
\- Перестань, - неуверенно запротестовал Роджерс.  
\- Нет, - легкомысленно ответил Тони и снова подтолкнул его в затылок, заставляя приблизить губы к своим. – Теперь уже ни за что.  
Обещание не было пустым, а поцелуй получился почти настоящим – Стив приоткрыл рот в тщетной попытке возразить, а Тони ловко провел между его губ языком, скользнул глубже и заставил отвечать.  
\- Йа ни бубэю, - пробубнил Стив в поцелуе, но Тони его понял.  
Господи Боже, он и целоваться-то толком не умел! Решив исправить эту ошибку природы, Старк чуть приподнялся, заставил Стива улечься на диван и опустился сверху. Одежда мешала, но раздеваться сейчас значило потерять время, которое Роджерс мог использовать для бегства. Поэтому Тони, не отвлекаясь, лег поудобнее, для верности оперевшись на локоть левой руки, а правой придержал Стива за подбородок и снова поцеловал.  
Уж в чем, в чем, а в поцелуях Старк знал толк. Этот раз исключением не был, и Стив, побрыкавшись для успокоения души, начал отвечать со все возрастающим пылом. Он наконец нашел место, куда пристроить руки, обнял Тони за спину и притянул еще ближе к себе.  
\- Мммм, - одобрил его маневр Старк и тоже перешел в наступление. Он уже лежал на Стиве, который не протестовал против этого, целовал его вовсю, а руками шарил по телу, куда дотягивался. Все, что попадало под его ладонь, заводило все сильнее, хотя физически это было невозможно. Стив был таким приятно-упругим, мышцы так кайфово ощущались под кожей, что Тони смог только присвистнуть, как мультяшный койот.  
\- Супер, так и лежи, - приказал он, соскользнул со Стива на пол и там, смешно дрыгая ногами, чтобы стащить с себя пижонские узкие брючки, разделся. Кому рассказать – не поверят, но – да, именно Тони Старк, глава «Старк Индастриз», гений, филантроп, изобретатель, самый богатый человек… Перечисление титулов закончилось ровно в тот момент, когда Тони стянул с себя трусы и снова завалился на Стива.  
Как бы не хотелось Тони взять себе Роджерса целиком, но сегодня это вряд ли получилось бы. У бедняги Стива и так перегорали предохранители, это было видно по лицу, и окончательно лишать гордость и честь страны его собственной чести (да-да, каламбур не из лучших, но придумать лучше со стояком наперевес не получилось бы ни у кого) Старк не стал. Вместо этого он ужасно медленно, чтобы полнее прочувствовать сам факт того, что под его рукой пульсирует член Роджерса, провел ладонью по его паху.  
\- Снимай, - велел Тони, и Стив приспустил трусы. Он вообще, казалось, был готов выполнять любые приказы, потому что взгляд его был направлен на реактор в груди Старка. Отвлечь его можно было только одним способом, что Тони с удовольствием и сделал. Стив ответил на поцелуй с жаром и готовностью, видимо, распробовал всю прелесть такого тесного общения. Руками он снова начал гладить спину Старка, и только однажды тот протестующе вскрикнул – Стив сильно сжал в ладонях его ягодицы. Не сказать, чтоб Тони не понравилось, но План был совсем в другом, да и сам Старк больше привык брать, чем давать. Брать сегодня хотелось много, и Тони отдался этому желанию целиком.  
Когда Старк прикусил по очереди соски Стива, тот зажмурился и надолго задержал дыхание – застыдился, такой милашка. Смеяться Тони был не в силах, поэтому наградил его еще несколькими укусами, а потом, отбросив ложный стыд, продолжил двигаться вниз.  
\- Стой!  
Железная хватка Роджерса заставила Тони поморщиться от боли. Он поднял голову, отрываясь от четвертого кубика пресса, который обводил языком, и посмотрел Стиву в лицо. На нем читалась такая смесь ужаса и желания, что Тони подумал, будто Стива разорвет.  
\- Что?  
\- Ртом? Туда?  
Тони уткнулся лбом Стиву в живот и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Терпения уже не хватало. Но во взгляде Роджерса был такой ужас, что Тони пришлось осознать – или они дрочат другу другу, потому что Роджерсу так привычнее, или расстаются, и до вожделенной задницы Тони не добирается никогда.  
\- Окей, - успокоил Старк, снова подтянулся, прокатываясь по телу Стива, и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. – Так лучше будет?  
Он обхватил ладонью оба члена, но его руки не хватило, и Тони взглядом велел Стиву к нему присоединиться. Так однозначно было лучше, а уж в дрочке Роджерс Старк мог бы давать уроки. Стив двигал их ладонями размеренно, уставился в глаза Тони и не мигал, только с каждым движением рук у него все больше блестели глаза. Тони не пропускал ни малейших изменений в лице Роджерса, слышал, как рвано вырывается изо рта дыхание, видел, как на лбу и переносице выступают капельки пота. Это неожиданно заводило сильнее – своей интимностью, тем, что видел это только Старк и больше никто. Стив ускорил движения, Тони пришлось отвернуться, чтоб перевести дыхание – очень уж хорошо получалось у Стива поворачивать руку прямо под головкой, даже пальцы на ногах поджимались. Но Роджерс такта не сбивал, только ускорялся, и вот уже Тони первым открыл в немом крике рот, пытаясь продержаться еще чуть-чуть, немного, подож…  
\- Твою мать, - закричал Старк, кончая в тугой обхват их со Стивом ладоней на членах. Хватка ослабла – кожа скользила по выплескивавшейся сперме, но Тони, отбросив руку Стива, воспользовался этим. В его ладони было мокро и горячо, почти по-настоящему, о чем Старк и не преминул рассказать Роджерсу, сообщив, что вот также туго будет в самом Стиве, когда Тони его возьмет, растянет для себя, заставит выгибаться под собой, просить все больше и больше.  
На этом Стив, протяжно застонав, кончил, да так обильно, что диван вряд ли можно было спасти. Тони осмотрел их обоих, удивляясь, как заходится сердце при взгляде на Роджерса – покрасневшего, распаренного, растекшегося по диванным подушкам медузой. Во взгляде Стива был восторг и что-то, напомнившее Тони благодарность.  
\- Потрясающе, - еле слышно выдохнул Стив. – Просто…  
\- Продолжай, я записываю, - ухмыльнулся Тони, и в самом деле запоминавший эту невнятную оду своей охуенности. Стив улыбнулся через силу, повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза. – Чудесно.  
\- Не спи здесь, - озаботился неожиданно Тони. – Пойдем в спальню, там будет удобнее.  
Мгновенно распахнутые глаза Роджерса чуть не ослепили Тони своим светом.  
\- Еще раз? – удивился Стив, а Тони, поняв, что тот имеет в виду, рассмеялся.  
\- Я хотел предложить поспать, но направление твоих мыслей мне нравится. Мы еще сделаем из тебя человека, Роджерс.  
\- После того, что было, можешь звать меня Стив, - заявил тот и, пока Тони удивлялся неожиданному всплеску стервозности, поднялся с дивана. – Куда идти?  
Старк рукой указал направление, а сам пристроился Стиву в кильватер, с восхищением наблюдая, как мягко движутся при ходьбе ягодицы Роджерса, появляются и исчезают ямочки на пояснице.  
Кажется, день, когда Стив будет ходить по его дому голым, как раб на галерах, был все ближе и ближе. Тони даже мимоходом подумал, что Джарвису надо вывинтить камеры – Старк эгоистично не хотел делиться вкусным ни с кем, даже с искусственным интеллектом.   
О чем думал Стив, никто не знал. Но, наверное, там было что-то про фондю.  
Старки и фондю – причудливые шутки истории. Хотя даже Стив готов был бы признать, что это фондю получилось идеальным.


End file.
